Malas enseñanzas
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: En una visita de Bakugo al hijo de Deku y Uraraka, el pequeño aprende algo que definitivamente, no debería aprender. Genial, la cara redonda iba a matarlo.


_**Malas enseñanzas**_

 _ **.**_

Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Y es que nunca debió haberse dejado convencer por Kirishima de visitar a Deku y a la cara redonda.

 _«Aun no has conocido a Tenma. Es un niño encantador.»_ le había dicho su pareja para convencerlo.

Katsuki ni siquiera entendía porque tenía que ir a ver al niño, no era suyo, además de que aunque trabajara junto a Deku y tuvieran una _amistad_ , no se sentía en la obligación de ver a su engendro.

Pero los ojos de Kirishima habían estado brillantes y suplicantes… y Bakugo no podía resistirse a esos ojos.

Cara redonda estaba sola con el pequeño. Ella le había sonreído cuando lo vio en la puerta.

—Bakugo ¿Kiri te convención de venir? —intentó reprimir el gruñido ante el apodo de cariño que cara redonda le había puesto a su esposo. Bakugo simplemente se encogió de hombros y observó a la criatura de un año en los brazos de la castaña.

—¿Ese es el engendro? —preguntó. Ochako rodó los ojos y le dio el pase a la casa.

—Es un bebé, Bakugo —comentó Ochako como si no fuese obvio. El niño le miraba con profundos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su maldito padre que Bakugo tuvo que lidiar toda su vida y cabello verde. Aunque la forma de los ojos y el estilo de cabello eran de Ochako.

—Tiene tu cara redonda —comentó. Ochako soltó una risita, acostumbrada al apodo que Bakugo le había puesto. Le dijo que se sentara en el sofá y le colocó a Tenma a su lado mientras buscaba algo de té para ofrecerle.

—¿Te gusta el té verde? —le preguntó. Bakugo gruñó en asentimiento. Recordó la coincidencia de que el nombre de casada de Ochako (Ochako Midoriya), significaba té verde.

Soltó una risa.

Sintió unas pequeñas manitas agarrar su camisa y bajó la vista para ver a Tenma sonreírle.

Joder.

Tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre y Bakugo estaba harto de verla, pero también le reconfortaba un poco.

—¿Que hay, enano? —le preguntó bajando la mano y acariciando una mejilla del bebé con un dedo.

El pequeño soltó una risita y agarró su mano para observarla. Bakugo, para distraerlo, hizo unas pequeñas explosiones para hacer reír al niño.

Sonrió de forma orgullosa. Miró hacia la cocina, en donde podía escuchar a Uraraka tararear mientras preparaba el té y volvió a mirar a Tenma. Lo tomó bajo las axilas y lo levantó en brazos frente a él.

—A ver, pequeña mierda ¿Que tienes que cautivaste a mi esposo? —preguntó Katsuki. Estaba seguro de que si Kirishima volvía a ver al niño, terminaría pidiéndole uno cuando no podían, genéticamente, hacerlo y Bakugo iba a estresarse si tenía que firmas papeles de adopción.

Tenma lo miró y sonrió. Y Bakugo sintió que su corazón se calentaba.

A pesar de tener un año, Tenma era pequeño, tal vez heredando la contextura de su madre.

—No sé qué quirk tendrás, aunque posiblemente sería el de la cara redonda (el One for All no se puede heredar de esa forma), pero espero que cuando lo tengas, te conviertas en el mejor puto héroe para superar a tu propio padre —el niño soltó una risa y Bakugo también sonrió.

Todo iba bien, no supo porque temía venir a visitarlos. El niño era quieto, callado y…

—¡Mielda! —Bakugo abrió los ojos de forma extrema ante la palabra que salió de la boca del niño— ¡Puto!

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Cara redonda iba a matarlo.

—Shhhh, no digas eso —le pidió Bakugo entrando en pánico ¿Estaba entrando en pánico? Sí, estaba alterado porque el pequeño engendro de Uraraka y Deku estaba repitiendo sus malas palabras.

—Llegó el té —comentó Ochako. Tenma se había quedado en silencio chupando su pulgar. Bakugo lo bajó y lo coloco a su lado. Ochako le miró con ternura y colocó la bandeja frente a él. Katsuki tomó una taza y un poco de azúcar—, y, Bakugo ¿como va el trabajo? —Katsuki la miró por encima de su taza y se encogió de hombros.

—Peleando con tu estúpido marido para ocupar el primer lugar en el ranking —comentó para luego beber. Ochako soltó na risita y bebió de su té mientras miraba a su hijo— ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar tu carrera de heroína para cuidar a la criatura? —le preguntó, Ochako lo miró sorprendida.

—No he dejado mi carrera —comentó—. Dentro de un mes volveré a trabajar, solo necesitaba casi dos años para el embarazo y la crianza del primer año de Tenma. Ser heroína es una parte de mí, Bakugo. Eso nunca cambiará aunque ahora lo comparte el ser madre.

—¿Y dónde se quedará el enano? —Ochako sonrió.

—Inko lo cuidará mientras Deku y yo estemos trabajando. Mis papás están viviendo en Hawaii así que ni hay posibilidades con ellos, aunque a veces vienen a visitarnos.

Bien, no le había pedido una conferencia, pero escuchar la voz calma de Uraraka era reconfortante.

—Debo irme —comentó Bakugo terminando su taza de té. Ochako tomó a Tenma en sus brazos y lo acompañó hacia la puerta.

—Despídete del tío Bakugo, Tenma —diji Ochako a su bebé. Bakugo, en la puerta los miró y le pinchó la mejilla al bebé con el dedo.

—Tiene tus misma mejillas —comentó para luego pinchar las de Ochako. Esta las infló y le miró con molestia. Bakugo rió y se alejó.

 _ **.**_

Kirishima le esperaba con ojos muy brillantes en la puerta.

—¿Qué te pareció? —le preguntó el pelirrojo. Bakugo le sonrió.

—No entiendo para que me convenciste a ir.

—¡Porque quiero uno! —exclamó Kirishima abrazando a su pareja. Bakugo rodó los ojos y pellizcó el brazo de Eijiro.

—Tú y yo no podemos hacer uno —Kirishima le sonrió y comenzó a repartirle besos en la barbilla y cuello.

—Pero podemos adoptar —Bakugo hizo una mueca.

—Déjame pensarlo.

Se iban a dirigir a la habitación cuando la puerta sonó fuerte.

—¡Bakugo! —era la voz de Ochako y estaba furiosa. Katsuki tragó, cara redonda furiosa era de temer.

—¿Uraraka? —preguntó Kirishima y fue a abrir la puerta pero Katsuki lo detuvo.

—¡Bakugo, maldita sea, te voy a matar!

—Ochako, cálmate. Podemos hablarlo —la voz de Deku apareció del otro lado, tratando de calmar a su esposa.

—¡Hablarlo! Yo no soy de hablar —Kirishima miró a su pareja extrañada.

—¡Mielda! —ante la pequeña voz de Tenma, Eijiro abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Katsuki.

Tratar de calmar a una madre enojada porque le habían enseñado malas palabras a su hijo, iba a ser complicado.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Sí, debería estar haciendo el Fictober XD pero está idea surgió en mi cabeza y no pude evitarla XD**_

 _ **Me parece divertido imaginarme al bebé IzuOcha siendo malhablado por culpa de Bakugo y a una Ochako furiosa por lo mismo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
